YUGIOH GX: DINOSAURIO X HORUS 18
by Art23 story
Summary: Tras acabar la Graduacion de nuestros Heroes de la primera temporada. Tyranno Hassleberry continua en la Academia pero le queda un año para acabar junto con su nuevo amigo Sorano, el duelista de Horus. Despues de una clase, ambos chicos van al cuarto de Tyranno para quedarse a dormir, pero con un dino tonificado y un chico bueno elegenate ¿Que podria pasarles?..


**Hola lectores, aqui dejo una nueva historia. Mientras estais en la encuesta para la Historia de Anon: Los placeres de Canterlot, decidi en seguir creando nuevas historias con la misma tematica.**

**En esta historia ocurre despues de la Graduación de nuestros protagonistas excepto Tyranno Hassleberry y Blair Flannigan puesto que ingresaron en la academia en el segundo año de nuestros protas de la primera temporada, ademas de la derrota de Velo Nocturno, el antagonista principal de la seria unicamente en la final temporada.**

**En este fanfic se trata de una fantasia con nuestro dinosaurio Hassleberry y su nuevo amigo Taigo Sorano, es decir, es un fanfic erotico del genero m/m.**

**Como sabeis, dedico estos fanfic de momento en fantasias e invenciones que ciertamente me inspiraron a realizar estas historias. Pero debo recordar que mis historias son para gente de 18 años o mas puesto que muestras elementos explicitos y ademas depende de si el lector le interesa. **

**Sin mas rollos, comienza la historia:**

* * *

En la Academia de Duelos han pasado muchas cosas despues de la derrota de Velo Nocturno:

\- Los estudiantes Graduados se despiden y celebran un banquete.

\- Jaden desaparicio y lo unico que saben es que desaparicio cuando visitaba la exposicion del mazo del rey de los duelos: Yugi Muto. Por suerte, sus amigos le dejo una nota junto sus mensajes como despedida de su amigo.

\- Chazz se graduarse y la experiencia aprendida como asistente de Astro Phoenix, se ha dedicado como Duelista profesional y seguia reuniendo dinero para pagar a sus hermanos despues que perdiera contra Jaden Yuki en el evento de representación academica.

\- Alexis se marcho a america para estudiar como profesora de duelos aunque es triste de despedir a sus amigos de la escuela.

\- Syrus dedico junto su hermano en duelista profesional usando su mazo propio compuesto por cartas roid y cyberoscuro, mientras su hermano Zane se recupera aunque decidio descansar y representar a su hermano menor sabiendo que él esta en buenas manos.

\- El resto de amigos dedicaron con sus vidas aunque consiguieron contactarse incluso encuentros con duelos.

Si todo el mundo abandono la academia, incluso el Profesor Crowler echo lagrimas de que sus alumnos mas cercanos se fuera, pero al menos podia contactar por si visitaban alguna vez, incluso dichos alumnos se presentara como profesores duelistas veteranos en la academia.

* * *

Ya paso ese tiempo y el tercer año academico se inicio para nuestro querido dinosaurio: Tyranno Hassleberry.

Desde que llego a la academia, era como un maton solo porque debia luchar como jefe de una tropa que formo en la academia, al principio queria unirse en las filas de los obelisco azul, pero le asignaron a Ra amarillo, su modo cambio cuando conocio Jaden y vio la diversion en sus duelos incluso ayudo a su amigo en cierta aventuras que podria peligrar.

Cuando llego el tercer año para el grupo de Jaden, Tyranno conocio un obelisco azul llamado Taigo Sorano, un buen duelista que casi gana a Jaden con su mazo de Horus que impedia usar cartas magicas junto con Decreto Real que no jugase cartas trampas, pero perdio sin conocer el juego de Fusion de Contacto de los Heroes Neos. Ademas que cayo en las garras de Trueman, uno de los siervos de velo nocturno... pero eso paso hace mucho.

Tras la graduación, pidio disculpas a Tyranno por lo que de alguna manera hizo su nuevo amigo. Pero Tyranno le explico que no hizo nada malo, ademas que se enfrento a un impostor tomando la imagen de Sorano. Ambos disfrutaron del banquete y el tiempo que le queda para iniciar el nuevo año academico.

Despues de que Jaden se fuera, el dormitorio rojo quedo abandonado puesto que la mayoria de duelistas son amarillos y azules, incluso Blair cambio de color en azul aunque mantiene su chaqueta roja.

* * *

Despues de las clases, Tyranno y Sorano caminaron juntos en dirección al dormitorio amarillo para practicar y realizar estudios antes de su propia graduación, pero ese dia cambio para ambos para siempre:

Sorano ve como es el dormitorio de Tyranno y mira la comparación de su dormitorio de los azules. La unica diferencia en cierto modo, fueron elementos relacionados por los gustos de Tyranno como los dinosaurios pero habia un marco de fotos justo en la mesa de trabajo y era el grupo de amigos graduados de Tyranno con caras felices, incluso Tyranno salia sujetando a Syrus sabiendo que le echara de menos con las discusiones tontas por la atencion de Jaden pero ambos se respetan incluso si en alguna ocasion Syrus visitara a la academia se confrontaria como los viejos tiempos.

Tyranno deja su chaqueta en su armario junto las demas que eran identicas, al igual que Sorano, dejo su chaqueta. Ambos estaban exausto sobre la clase de Duelo de equipo Tag.

Tyranno habla con Sorano:

\- Vaya soldado, la clase de hoy a sido dificil y eso que ya realice un duelo con anterioridad.

Sorano se rie y le contesta:

\- Es normal, en los duelos de Tag, cada duelista tiene un mao propio y es complicado si no estan en acuerdo o la forma de trabajar con las cartas, asi es como se explica en la clase de hoy.

Tyranno se rie y le dice a su amigo:

\- Ahora ¿estas seguro que quieres dormir en mi dormitorio?

Sorano le contesta de forma agradable:

\- Claro, ademas de que mañana es sabado y no hay nada que hacer mas que preparar para el lunes con la practica de duelos.

Tyranno asiente, se levanta y le dice a su amigo:

\- Sorano, ire a ducharme, si quieres una toalla, tengo una limpia.

Sorana asiente y le contesta:

\- Claro.

Tyranno se mete en el baño desvistiendo y encendiendo su ducha... lo que no se dio cuenta es que la puerta estaba semiabierta. Mientras, Sorana sentia una curiosidad sobre su amigo, nunca ha hecho esto y no sabe porque lo hace, pero sentia unos sentimientos nuevos que el mismo no sabe. Cuando Sorano se acerco la puerta semiabierta, sus ojos se ensancharon por la imagen que esta viendo delante de sus narices:

Tyrano se enjabonaba y taraeaba mientras el agua fluia con suavidad el rostro con los ojos cerrados mientras el agua bajaba en su cuerpo constituido por los entrenamientos militares y los trabajos realizados en las excabaciones de fosiles. Su fisico era admirado para aquellos deseaba tener ese cuerpo, Sorano veia con total complejidad puesto que la ducha se veia con cristal. El pecho de Tyrano estaba enjabonado unas partes al igual que resto de su cuerpo, lo curioso es que su peinado no fue suelto, seguramente queria mantener su estilo de peinado y al menos es buenas condiciones. Tyranno se giro hacia la ducha dejando completo la vision de Sorano la parte trasera de su amigo dino: sus hombros, su espalda sus piernas... y su trasero tonificado.

Todo ello dejo Sorano completamente enbobado por la masculinidad perfecta de un auntentico dino, la entrepierna de Sorano estaba apretada por la excitacion de dicha vision, pero se alejo para no atraer atencion y no ser visto.

Sorano habla a si mismo:

_\- ¿Porque siento esto a Tyranno? Somos amigos, compañeros de clase, somos... somos..._

Sorano se engañaba a si mismo y la prueba fue su entrepierna, es cierto que los hombres atraen de su mismo genero en ciertas cosas, entre ellas son los que atraer ciertos fisicos o caracteristicas... aun asi Sorano se despierta de sus pensamientos y decide coger una toalla para ir a la ducha una vez terminada Tyranno.

* * *

Tyranno y Sorano terminaron en sus propios tratamientos de limpieza y cada uno se puso un pijama aunque Sorano tuvo que usar uno de Tyranno. Le quedaba un poco grande pero estaba en buenas condiciones.

Antes de irse a la cama, Sorano le dice una cosa a su amigo Tyranno que cambiara para siempre:

\- ¿Tyranno?

Tyranno mira a Sorano y le contesta:

\- ¿Qué pasa soldado?

Sorano le pregunta:

\- Es cierto que tienes ADN de dinosaurio, escuche que hace un tiempo que sufriste un accidente y te implanto un hueso de dinosaurio, el mismo que encontraste.

Tyranno le contesa con amabilidad:

\- Claro.

Tyranno se agacha y levanta de la pierna del pijama y muestra una cicatriz y le contesta:

\- Lo tengo justo aqui, ademas desde que me implantaron, soy una parte humana y otra parte de dinosaurio.

Sorano exclama y le dice a su amigo:

\- Vaya, yo creia que eran un rumor, pero es cierto.

Tyrano mira el asombroso de Sorano y habla en si mismo en sus pensamientos:

_\- No sabia el interes de Sorano de mi, no lo culpo, quiero decir, nos conocemos como amigos, pero en ciertas ocasiones siento algo por el, ... pero no se..._

Cuando Tyrano se levanta de repente coge la mano de Sorano y ambos se caen al suelo, por suerte, las habitaciones son insonoro y el ruido que producia no fue escuchado en los demas. Tyranno gime la molestia y nota un peso en su pecho y es Sorano caido encima de Tyranno, ambos se miran con los ojos directamente y el ambiente se nubla dejando que Sorano se acerca y apolla en el hombro de su amigo enterrando su rostro. Tyranno siente un sentimiento primitivo y de repente... Tyrann sujeta sus brazos en la espalda de Sorano y con un movimiento, se da la vuellta dejando Sorano en el suelo y Tyranno le contesta a su amigo con un toque suave:

\- Sorano.

La mano de Tyranno es introducida dentro de la camisa de Sorano en dirección al pezon izquierdo pellizcandolo con pequeños toques dejando que Sorano gimiera y pronuncie el nombre de su amigo dino con placer:

\- Tyranno...uk.

Sorano reacciona el aliento de Tyranno dese su oido.

* * *

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CONTENIDO ES EXPLICITO, SI ES MENOR DE EDAD, RECOMIENDO EN NO SEGUIR, SI ERES 18 O MAS, LE RECUERDO QUE ESTA ESCENA CONTIENE ESCENAS EXPLICITAS ENTRE EL MISMO GENERO...

* * *

Tyranno y Sorano encontrados desnudos y sentados en frente y se miraron entre miradas hasta que ambos se acercan dando un pequeño beso para despues iniciar la accion con sus lenguas hasta llegar el contacto directo en sus bocas. Sus lenguas fueron una lucha de dominacion pero un puro placer mientras ambos gimen la excitacion y los nuevos placeres que experimentan mientras sus ojos esten cerrados.

Sorano comienza masajear el dotado miembro Tyranno: el color bronceado estaba al completo mientras el glande de la cabeza era rosado pero un toque oscuro, las venas del miembro eran visibles, su grosor es exactamente como una botella pequeña de refresco. La mano derecha de Sorano se encontraba pegada en la palma del miembro dino sujetandolo y masajeandolo con suavidad, el dino hombre excitaba y se ponia duro por el tacto gentil de Sorano. Dichos movimientos eran de arriba y abajo y a veces la palma de la mano de Sorano pasaba en la cabeza del miembro dino al mismo tiempo se lubricaba con el pre que sobresalia en la punta. Ambos estaba en un frenesi de lujuria, placer y calor ambiental.

Sorano se canso de masajear el gran miembro de Tyranno y traspaso a la siguiente fase:

Tyrano abrio un ojo para ver que pasaba y de repente se cierra con el toque nuevo placer. Sorano realizo una lubricacion oral empezando con su lengua desde la punta mientras la mano derecha de Sorano se encontraba aun en el miembro dino con firmeza. Lubrico desde la cabeza hasta el tronco, Tyranno exsala su aliento con puro placer lo que Sorano hacia con su miembro dino.

Sorano empieza abrir su boca directamente desde la cabeza, Tyranno reacciona con gemido y le dice:

\- So...Sorano...aah...oohhh.

Sorano succiona el miembro del dino aunque no por mucho tiempo porque es su primera vez que debora un tamaño asi, pero lo hacia despacio para burlar a Tyranno y atormentarlo con su lengua mientras baila en la cabeza del dino.

Su cabeza aumentaba poco a poco desde arriba y abajo, las manos de Tyranno se encontraba en la cama sujetadas para mantenerse firme y sus ojos y mirada se encontraba con Sorano deborando su miembro.

Sorano quita el miembro de su boca y le dice a Tyranno mientras masturba su mano:

\- Sargento, tu miembro es delicioso... quiero dentro...

Tyranno respira y de repente empieza acambiar, sus ojos ahora era de un dinosaurio y lo unico que dijo fue estas palabras de su boca:

\- Sorana, te voy a demostrar que soy un depredador muy feroz, preparate.

Sorana se asusta un poco pero sentia una nueva emocion que resurge en su interior: ser dominado.

* * *

Sorana estaba a cuatro patas mientras Tyranno coge un lubricante y se lo aplica en la parte trasera de Sorano y su miembro dino. Sorana perderia su virginidad por un dino dominante, pero estaba listo. El chico siente como el miembro de Tyranno empieza a burlar en la entrada dejando que Sorana quejra y que iniciara la accion.

Tyranno sujeta la mano izquierda en la nalga izquierda de Sorana mientras la mano derecha en su miembro dino apuntando en la entrada de Sorana. El miembro fue empujado con suavidad para encajar pero debia ser despacio puesto que es grande y podria partir por la mitad a su amigo, pero fue una suerte en tener lubricante en su cuarto.

Cuando la cabeza estaba dentro de Sorano, empujo con suavidad hasta llegar hasta el fondo, Sorano estaba por completo con Tyranno, su miembro dino palpitaba dentro y el calor que producia. Ambos gimieron por tal acto que lo unico que escuchaba fue el gran gemido de Sorano:

\- AAAHHH.

Tyrano se quedo quieto para que su amigo acostumbrara el descomunal miembro. Sorano mira de lado a Tyranno y le contesta:

\- Sargento..., estoy listo, no me pasara nada.

Tyranno asiente y empieza a retirar su miembro y vuelve a introducir consecutivamente con lentitud para que el lubricante empezara blandecer el trasero de su nuevo amante. Sorano gemia por las embestidas suaves de su amigo dino, pero con el tiempo, Tyranno empezo en aumento sus embestidas mientras sus manos estaban sujetas las nalgas de Sorano, eran suaves y un poco tonificadas, Tyranno le encantaba, demostrando el depredador dino de este cuarto. Lo unico que Sorano podia decir fueron su gemidos de excitacion de las embestidas de Tyranno.

La mano derecha que sujetaba la nalga derecha de Sorano cambio hacia el brazo derecho que se mantenia a cuatro patas. Sorano nota como su brazo es cogido por Tyranno y al igual por instinto su brazo izquierdo es levantado hasta que Tyranno lo toma y o unico que mantenia son sus piernas extendidas mientras sus brazos fueron tomadas por su amigo dino obigado que Tyrano embestiera con fiereza como un animal salvaje, o mejor dicho, un dino de lo mas violente.

El sonido del lubricante fue escuchado por las bofetadas del pelvis de Tyrano y las nalgas de Sorano. Ambos estana con mucho placer e intensidad el ambiente.

* * *

Ambos se cambiaron de postura: Tyranno estaba tumbado boca arriba mientras Sorano estaba encima de el pero boca arriba, las piernas de Sorana estaba en las manos de Tyranno manteniendole sujetas mientras el miembro de Tyranno es profundizada en su interior, las manos de Sorano estaba en la cama sujetando por el placer y el aguante de las embestidas.

Sorano habla en sus pensamientos:

-_ Dios...ahhh...¿Cómo Tyranno lo hace?...ahhh, si sigo asi, no podre caminar en una semana._

* * *

Otra postura fue cambiada:

Tyranno embestia con fuerza y ritmo mientras estaba de pie fuera de la cama, Sorano esta tumbado en la cama boca arriba mientras disfrutaba la vista de Tyranno, sus abdominales, el pecho y la pelvis acompañadas del sudor del sexo salvaje de dino, lo curioso es que asombra y excitación con los ojos de Tyrano de dinosaurio, su mirada era distinta como de lo normal: es la mirada de la concentración.

Sorano sinto como la velocidad de las embestidas disminuia cuando mira a Tyranno como preocupante, Tyranno embestio con profundidad manteniendo la misma forma, pero acercandose hacia la cara de Sorano... y entonces Sorano reacciona como la lengua de Tyranno es lamida en la cara hasta la boca donde ambos se besan.

Sorano le contesta a su nuevo amor:

\- Tyranno... ¿Porqué te paras...¿Hice algo mal...?

Lo unico que escucha de su amigo Dino fue un gruñido, pero Sorano usa su mano para tocar la cara de su lado derecho y le contesta:

\- Tranquilo..., no me duele... estoy feliz...

Tyranno recoge a Sorano desde las nalgas para apoyar en una pared a Sorano.

Sorano le dice a Tyranno:

\- Venga tyranno..., vamos a terminar esto...

Tyranno empieza embestir a Sorano sujetando las nalgas mientras Sorano empieza a moverse para aumentar el placer. Ambos chicos estaban su momento mas glorioso, el miembro de Tyranno estaba en su punto, un punto que Sorano estaba en extatis de placer, ambos gemian con placer y cada uno sus movimientos, pero Tyranno tenia absolutamente el control de Sorano. Lo unico que decia Tyranno eran rugidos y gemidos de un dino mientras Sorano hacia lo mismo en gemidos y palabras para su amante dominante:

\- OH... SI... TYRANNO!... SIGUE ASI...

\- SOY TODO TUYO... SOLO TUYO...

\- jODER...

Sorano estaba sin palabras mentales por pronunciar dichas palabras, pero el sexo y la dominación de Tyranno le nublaba. Ambos estan en su punto final hasta que Sorano llega a punto de correrse al igual que Tyranno.

Sorano le dice en voz alta:

\- Tyranno...yo...ME CORRO

Tyranno embestia con mayor velocidad hasta que Sorano se corre a si mismo salpicando ambos pechos masculinos llevando a reaccionar a Tyranno con un rugido, su semilla es esparcida en Sorano con mucha cantidad que sobresalia en Sorano. Ambos cayeron cansados por el orgasmo y por suerte cayeron en la cama y espaciado para dos.

La semilla de Tyranno estaba aun en Sorano al igual que su miembro fluia. Sorano estaba cansado hasta que lo unico que vio fue el rostro en perfil de su amigo cansado... al igual que sus propios parpados... todo se volvio oscuro.

* * *

Sabado por la mañana:

Tyranno se encontraba tumbado en la cama desnudo unicamente en su pecho. Sus ojos cansados fueron abiertos hasta que se dio cuenta en una cosa... ayer por la noche tuvo sexo con Sorano. Su unica respuesta fue una sorpresa levantandose bruscamente mientras se dice a si mismo:

\- Oh no, que dira Sorano... no queria... pero...pero.

En el cuarto de baño sale Sorano con una toalla en su cintura mostrando sus piernas y pecho con agua. Sorano ve la reaccion de Tyranno y el ambiente se vuelve frio hasta que Sorano le dice a Tyranno:

\- Buenos dias, chico dino.

Tyranno esta quieto hasta que se levanta y se encara hacia su amigo disculpando por lo que paso:

\- Perdon Sorano, yo no queria pero...

Tyranno nota como su labio fue tocado por el dedo de Sorano para acallar y le dice a Tyranno:

\- Tranquilo, lo que paso ayer, paso, ademas ha sido genial, el mejor polvo. No me estraña que te guste los dinos...

Tyranno se averguenza hasta que:

\- Puede que tambien le estoy viendo uno ahora mismo, Sargento.

Tyranno exclama y se mira a su miembro flacidoy descubre que esta desnudo delante de él, en reaccion, Tyranno toma sus manos para tapar la verguenza... pero la mano de Sorano es tocado por la barrera de las manos de Tyrano y lo acaricia con suavidad y le dice a su nuevo amante:

\- No pasa nada Tyranno... no hace ocultar a tu amigo dino...

Tyranno mira a Sorano con una mirada sensual y calmada... Sorano se acera a su cara... y:

\- Despues de todo, soy...

Ambos se besan con calma y con ojos cerrandose hasta oir una ultima palabra de esta Habitación:

Soy Todo Tuyo.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Gracias por leer y seguir mis historias. Antes de eso, quiero decir que los elementos usado en este fanfic estan sacados de ovas y peliculas anime erotica tomando uso los momentos sexuales y escenas. No puedo decir dicha informacion para evitar que ciertas personas que no cumple el requisito como por ejemplo, menores de edad acceda a dicha informacion. Puede que algunos saben a que inspiracion fueron tomas.**

**Aparte, ya publique la encuesta para el antagonista de la historia de Anon: los placeres de Canterlot. y quiero deciros que voy a concluir el domingo. Si nadie a decidido, publicare el antagonista, a menos que el tiempo de completar la historia este muy lejos, y puede que hay tiempo para la encuesta. De todos modos. Gracias lectores, disfrutad mis historias, tambienhe disfrutado de otros, puede que escoga unos cuantos para saber que fanfic me interesa.**


End file.
